Pop Rocks
by chickymeg177
Summary: Edward shows Bella what he can do with Pop Rocks...


**Disclaimer**: So if I was Meyer...Why would I be doing fanfiction? Not my characters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold draft coming from Bellas window had woken her up. She swore she closed it right before she went to bed, leaving it unlocked for Edward to come in. Maybe he left it open while coming in. She looked around the room in the moonlight and spotted her favorite vampire in the whole world rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, looking very sinister with a smirk on his face. Bella felt her insides turn.

"Hi Edward..."

His face completely changed in one second, from looking sinister to his normal self. He started to laugh to himself.

"Hello my love, how are you?"

Bella started to get up to walk over to him but was stopped when he held up his hand to her.

"No no my little human, stay on the bed." It was then that Bella noticed that he had a small package in his other hand. She could not make out what it was, but the curious side of her took over.

"Edward," she started, "what is that in your hand?"

He chuckled to himself and stood up from the rocking chair, with the small package in his whole palm now. He walked over to the window and opened it a little more, letting the nice cool breeze flow in and more of the moonlight. He then turned and sat next to Bella on the bed.

"I know that it is 2:36 in the morning but..." He then chuckled to himself, as if a little nervous.

Bella slid closer to him, kissing his neck.

"What is it Edward? You know Im not angry with you for waking me."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long breathtaking kiss.

"Well you see, the other night Emmett and Rosalie were having their daily sex, when I accidently overheard Emmett wanting to try something on Rosalie. I completely ignored it, even though we all heard the responses from Rosalie. The next day Emmett told me what he did. At first I was a little disturbed. Then I thought, wow, what an amazing idea! Why not try it on my Bella?"

When Edward was talking to Bella, her face had changed from normal, to completely curious now.

"Well Edward...You know I trust you. So if theres anything you want to do, tell me!"

Edward looked at Bella with deep concentration in his eyes.

"Can you...take off your clothes for me? I can not do any of it if you still have your clothes on." He pleaded.

Bella looked at him a little nervous. She knows that she can trust him with anything. Shes just a little nervous because she hasnt been fully naked in front of him. Yet. But the time was now or never. She nodded her head and started to take off her clothes. With respect Edward turned his head the other way. When she was done she tapped Edward on his shoulder, causing him to look over. His beautiful Bella was sitting next to him, fully naked. His breath caught in his throat.

"God your are beautiful...I really dont deserve you."

Bella looked down blushing but yet smiling. Edward kissed her forhead and locked the bedroom door.

"Alright lay down on your bed, on your back. Trust me."

Bella did as she was told. She layed down and put her arms on her side, her cheeks the color of a red rose. Edward stood next to her bed and pulled out the package that he has been holding from her. Bella comes to find out that it is a package of...

...pop rocks?

"Pop Rocks, Edward?"

He started opening the package, smirking. "You are not allowed to talk starting now."

Bella glared at him but kept her mouth shut. She was enjoying his little game. She just layed back and closed her eyes relaxing. Then next thing she knew, Edward was leaving a trail of Pop Rocks from her chin, all the way down to the bottom of her belly button. She still kept her mouth shut.

Edward put the Pop Rocks to the side, as if there were some still left. He then took off his shirt and climbed on Bella, holding himself up away from her body, yet pinning her down with his arms so she doesnt move. She looked up at him with wanting eyes and they started kissing, deep, long, and passionate. Edward started licking his way down her neck, finally reaching the start of the Pop Rocks trail. He sucked on the first bit of it.

It was then Bella understood why Rosalie had such a reaction. It was as if electricity was flowing right through her skin, strong and hot, feeling as if she was on fire. The good fire though. The one that gets deep in your skin and leaves a mark.

Stars exploded before her eyes and she let out a moan deep from within. Edward knew it was working.

He stuck out his pink tongue and started making circular motions up and down her throat coming to the top of her chest. Bella was already heaving, her chest rising high and falling low, breath coming heavy. She put her hands in his hair and pushed his head closer to her skin. He sucked, nibbled and licked causing the most delicious sounding noises to come from Bella.

Edward scooted down her body a little bit, coming full view to her chest and stomach. He let out a groan. How tempting could someone be?

He then started sucking the Pop Rocks off of her collar bone, moving from side to side. Bellas body jerked into him, her breath tight. He licked his way down to the little concave part between her breasts. He put both of his cold hands on her breasts and started to play with her nipples with licking the sensitive area.

"Mmmm...Edward..." She arched slightly her back into his face.

He groaned. This angel was going to be the death of him.

Edward teased his fingers down the sides of her body, catching her hands in the process, and holding them still on her sides. He rested his hands on her hips. He then began to suck his way down her stomach. The Pop Rocks are not affecting him what so ever, but they seem to be doing one hell of a job to her. He reached her belly button, having noticed that there were a lot of Pop Rocks there. He nibbled a little bit around that area, then dove right in. He started to lick deep with his tongue, letting the rest of the Pop Rocks melt and pop, until they were all gone.

Bella was heaving and bitting her bottom lip.

Edward stopped what he was doing, which caused a groan from Bella, and looked up at her. Her eye lids were half closed, her face flushed. Edward smiled.

"Enjoying yourself Bella?"

With her breathing heavy, she couldnt speak.

Edward reached over and grabbed the Pop Rocks bag. Apparently there was still some left. Bella looked up with wonder.

"More Edward? Wow, I dont know if I can handle anything else..."

"Lay back and close your eyes. Dont open them."

She layed back and closed her eyes.

Edward then stuck out his tongue as far as it could go and poured the rest on the full lenght of his tongue. He kept his tongue out balancing it so none of the Pop Rocks fell off. He threw the package to the side.

Still keeping its balance, he roughly grabbed her legs and spread them apart, as far as they could go. He then devoured her core, from top to bottom spreading the Pop Rocks. He starting sucking on her clit, the candy doing its deed. It was then Bella screamed out, her eyes opening wildly.

"Edward! Please!"

He continued to suck on her folds, wrapping his hands up and around her thighs for better access. He licked and sucked, licked and sucked, licked and sucked. The Pop Rocks were popping quietly. Bella was gasping for air, her body going up and down.

"Edward...Im about to come!"

Edward pushed his tongue all the way into her, as far as it could go, getting all the Pop Rocks while doing it. Her orgasm came and she cried out his name plenty of times. He kept on licking until he had everything memerized with his tongue. Bellas breathing started to slow down, her eyes opening slowly. Edward kissed his way up her body, layed next to her and covered her naked self with her blanket. She curled up next to him.

"Edward...Remind me next time I see Emmett to say thank you."

He spooned her and kissed her head.

"Of course my love. Im glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did." He smiled to himself. She let out a sigh and relaxed.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes?"

She turned around so she could face him.

"Next time you come over, Im going to show you what I can do with a popsicle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leave a review please! )

I got the idead from...Well its a long story! Love you all!


End file.
